Arcoiris
by Utau Butterfly Hoshina
Summary: Los colores del arcoiris se relacionan en algo con ella? y si era asi como lo hacian y porque? Onee-shot o drabbles como lo quieran ver


He aquí mi nuevo fic espero que les guste los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Peach-Pit y si mi gran ego fue satisfecho con los anteriores Reviews no habia escrito porque mi programa con el que escribia se trono y ahora vine al internet y se me ocurrio usarlo para este fic que escribi en un cuaderno a falta de programa -w- todo por fastidiarles la vida con mis fics -w- Los dejo con mi fic No pregunten que tenia en la cabeza cuando lo escribi -w-

**_Arcoiris _**

_**R**__ojo_

Ese era el color que tomaban las mejillas de Amu cada vez que tenia a Ikuto cerca…

Un rojo carmesí que sobresalía de sus cachetes, dejando entre ver por unos instantes su vulnerabilidad e inexperiencia en el amor.

Ikuto siempre miraba esa escena con total atención, porque era uno de los pocos momentos en los que la chica Cool&Spicy mostraba su otra cara…a través del _rojo_.

_**N**__aranja_

Naranja era el color de su jugo favorito, el cual era acido y algo dulce, no demasiado amargo ni demasiado empalagoso…era justo como ella.

Era cierto que no era conocida como el ser más cándido del planeta…pero ella, Hinamori Amu, se sentía igual que una naranja.

Porque a pesar de ser fría y acida con los demás…solía ser dulce cuando estaba cerca de sus mejores amigos o Ikuto por ejemplo…

-He ¿Qué tanto piensas?  
-Cállate neko baka ¬¬

Aunque no siempre lo dejara ver. Igual que una _naranja_.

_**A**__marillo_

Su día se perdía en la ilimitada cantidad pensamientos que había en su cabeza, todos con sentimientos, o cualquier cosa importante que necesitara recordar para tomar la decicion …al fin y al cabo el eran los sentimientos de ella que involucraban a esos dos.

Tal como tiempo atrás estaba confundida se había encargado de revisar cada emocion que sentia, ahora le tocaba decir su decicion. Pero recordarla le hizo hacer algo de lo que no tuvo conciencia plena hasta después de unos segundos. Habia gritado el nombre del peliazul frente a su amigo Tadase.

Ahora todos los papeles se encontraban regados por el suelo, junto a sus sentimientos y lagrimas que tomaban ese color al impactarse con los papeles en el piso pero eran de felicidad y tomaban el mismo color de los cabellos del chico…_**amarillo**_.

_**V**__erde_

Si era cierto que el verde es el color de la envidia entonces ella debía de tener los ojos de ese color en ese instante.

No era que Amu fuese competencia para ella, ella ganaba en todos los sentidos…y aun así el solo le prestaba atención a ella.

Maldita Amu y su maldita torpeza…porque Ikuto tenia siempre que socorrerla…

-Utau-chan te ocurre algo?  
-claro que no Sanjo-san ¿Por qué lo dices?  
-a no, por nada

Maldita envidia, maldito _**verde**_

_**A**__zul_

Siempre que dudaba miraba al cielo por unos instantes, siempre era azul.

Cuando dudaba, dudaba por ella y sus amigos no era lo único que pasaba por su mente…nuevamente pensaba en el azul del cielo.

-¡¡¡Hey Amu!!!

Nuevamente se había distraído

-Jejeje perdón, Bien gracias por comprender eso Tadase entonces amigos?  
-Claro Amu-chan ahora ve por lo que quieres

Y justo en ese momento volvió a mirar al cielo, pero esta vez para ver como sus dudas desaparecían.

Ella también quería volar como ese pajaro, perderse en lo **_azul_ **del cielo.

_**M**__orado_

Los estados de ánimo no tienen colores, son como los sabores de la comida…están, se sienten pero no se pueden ver.

Pero si Amu hubiese podido ver el amor, la hubiera descrito con el color morado.

¿Por qué? Porque ese era el color que se le venia a la mente cada vez que pensaba en lo que sentia.

Amu sintio el amor tan cerca, que ahora estaba seguro que esta debía vestir de _**morado**_ para decirle a Ikuto que en realidad lo amaba

No se cuaal es el jugo favorito de Amu asi que me lo invente ¬w¬ Bueno he aquí este nuevo fic espero les guste dejen Reviews o no escribo nuevamente nada y borro todos y cada uno de mis fic, es broma, no lo es, si lo es, no es enserio ¬¬  
Espero que les gustara nos vemos.  
Es encerio cumplire mi amenasa si no me dejan reviews T-T desearia que no tuviera que amenasar pero es que casi nadie los deja por voluntad malos ¬¬ y por lo menos sean honestos y no me digan "yo si te dejaria pero no tengo tiempo" DIGANME QUE NO LES GUSTO POR LO MENOS PERO DIGANME ALGO!!!! se nota que ya me traume verdad? ando depre comprendanme


End file.
